Children, Weddings, and Sisters Oh My!
by Nerdy007
Summary: Josie Swan hasn't seen any of her family in three years. But when her mother calls telling her that Bella, her younger sister, was getting married, Josie must decide on whether or not to put herself and her kids at her family and in-laws scrutiny.
1. A Phone Call

_"It's your sister's wedding, Jo. You should go. Bella would love to see you and the kids." _My mom's voice said through the speaker as I walked around the kitchen. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, shining the barest of light into the room. _It's way to freakin' early to deal with this,_ I thought sourly looking at the oven clock. _I could still be gettin' some sleep. _

_"Josie, you still there?" _Mom asked, irritation creeping into her voice.

Yawning, I replied," Yeah, still here. Mom...I don't know. Me and Bells didn't exactly end on good terms the last time we saw each other. Plus, I don't know if I can take time off to come down." I pause at the table and lean against it. "She might not want me there, ya' know."

I heard mom huff on the other end of the line_," Of course she wants you there Jo, you're her sister after all...What do you mean you might not be able to come down?" _

"Unlike some people," I said pointedly," I have a job. Hannah and Danny had been sick a lot a few weeks back and I had to use many of my personal days." I shrugged," Henry might not be able to let me take a few days off. Also, the kids have missed much of the second quarter, I don't want them to get further behind in class. "

_"Well, at least try and be here Jo. It's in four days, okay? I gotta go, love you." _

" I love y-"Beeep. Well then.

I glance back over to the clock. "Six-forty three," I muttered under my breath," Six-freaking-forty three. Might as well start breakfast." WIth that thought in mind, I walked over to the fridge and grab a few things.

"Mommy?" a tired voice said behind me as I poured pancake batter into the skillet. I turned around and saw Hannah's freckled face peering up at me. She walked up to me and wraped her arms around my legs," What are you doin'?"

I smiled down at her and pushed some of her hair off her face," Just fixin' breakfast sweetie. Pancakes and bacon sound good to you?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

I laughed quietly,"Then go back to sleep sweetie."

"Danny's snoring...Mommy the pancake's burning."

"Shi-shot,"I said, correcting myself quickly. I turned around and flipped it with the spatula, wincing when I saw the burnt, black side of the pancake.

"Mommy," my daughter said in the warning kind of tone," that's a bad word."

"Yeah momma, bad, bad word," another voice said. "That's a quarter for the jar."

"G'morin' Danny-boy," I said as he hopped onto the countertop. He grinned at me.

"Danny...what happened to your teeth," I asked slowly, noticing two gaps where his front teeth should've been," They were there last night."

He held out his hand and showed me two, slightly bloody teeth. "Lost 'em this morning when I woke up."

_Okay. "_Go wash them and put them somewhere safe and we'll put them under your pillow tonight," I told him, ruffling his brown hair, the same color as his sister.

Hopping off the counter, he walked down the dimly lit hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"MOM, the pancake," Hannah reminded me again.

"Ugh," I grumbled and took out the hard disk of batter. "I don't think anyone will eat this." I opened the lid to the trash can and throw it in.

I looked at the stack of pancakes and sighed," You know what? I think pancakes will just be it this morning."

* * *

_At the Cullen's House _

"So what did she say?" Bella asked as her mom ended the call. Bella was flipping through one of her books, bored out of her mind as Alice and the other two Cullen women made final arrangements for her wedding_. I can't wait for this to be all over_, she thought.

Renee gave her a bright smile, "She said she'll probably be able to make it with her kids, but she isn't for sure." Renee bit her lip and twisted her ring that adorned her finger," Bell, maybe, when Jo comes, you should try to make up with her? It's been awhile since...what happened, you two should try to make amends."

Bella looked up at her mom and groaned. "Mom, I've told you before, I'll apologize when she admits that she was in the wrong. It was her fault anyway. "

"Bell."

"Mom."

Renee walked up to Bella and smoothed out a few stray hairs before cupping her daughter's cheek. "I just want you two to be sisters again. But, I'll leave this decision up to you."

Bella smiled, "Thanks mom."

**So this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read it. Constructive critisism is much appriciated, so drop a review. :) **


	2. Plans Made

It was later that evening when I was finally able to talk to Henry about taking a few days off.

"I dunno Jo, with how many days you've missed, how many favors you and _I _ had to pull," Henry said, running a hand through his grey-streaked hair.

Business had closed just thirty minutes before and the rest of the staff had already left for the day. I knew I was asking a lot, and that some of the others had to take an extra hour or two onto their shifts, but I also knew that if I didn't go, the gap between myself and my family would only widen. And the irrational side of me didn't want that to happen.

"I know," I sighed, perching myself on the edge of a counter. "And I wouldn't ask if I really didn't need to go, but she is my sister."

"I thought you two were...?" He trailed off, his hand gesturing towards me.

"We are," I confirmed. "But, like I said, she's my sister. It's one of the most important days of her life...though I wish she'd wait. Girl's only eightteen."

Henry hummed and gave me a pointed look," Sounds like someone else I know."

My lips pursed," That's different and you know it. I had gone and got myself knocked up right before college started, his parent's wasn't going to let him see the kids unless we got married."

Henry held his hands up," Maybe she did too, have you thought about that?"

I shook my head," Bells isn't like that, she'd rather die than get pregnat. She doesn't like kids."

Henry walked over and sat next to me. He sighed," I'll give you the days, _but_ when you get back you'll have to pull some extra shifts, with four of the staff leaving, it's gettin' a bit tight to cover people."

I grinned widely and gave him a hug," Thanks Henry, I'll start the moment we get back."

Henry huffed, but he patted me on the back. "Don't think I don't know you'll be bringing your little munchicans with you. You're lucky I like them. Speaking of which, I think it's time for both of us to be heading out. Have a good night."

"You too, Henry." With a peck on the cheek, I walked out of the store.

* * *

"Hey Jenna, where's the kiddos?" I asked when I walked through the door.

Jenna looked up at me and and smiled," They're in the kitchen Ms. Swan."

I nodded, and dropped my bag next to the door. " They act alright? No problems?"

She shook her head and stood up," Nah, no more than usual. Danny's excited for the Tooth Fairy. Hannah tried to play with my hair again, but after last time- well, it was a very firm no."

Wincing at the memory I replied," Sorry again about that. I told her your hair was much more thicker than ours, and that our brush would only get stuck in it."

"Eh, it's alright, I wanted to get my hair cut anyways. I like how it is now," she ran her hand over her hair, her curls short and glossy.

"Well that's good, hey you won't need to come in for a couple days. I'll text you the details later, is that alright?"

"Yep, well goodnight Ms. Swan. I'll see you whenever," she said teasingly, scooping her books off the couch. "Goodnight kids!" she yelled towards the kitchen.

"Here's your money by the way," I said, fishing it out of my wallet. "Be careful on your way home, alright?"

"Always am."

"Mom!" Two excited voices shout as they barreled out of the kitchen.

"No-umph-nevermind," I said, as they hugged me. I smiled down at them and ruffled their hair. "Nice to know I'm missed. How was y'alls day?"

"Great!"Danny chirped, beaming up at me.

Hannah grinned up," Same, Kelly had a birthday party today so we got cupcakes."

"Sounds fun, well looks like you all ate and got into your pjs, so it looks like it's time for-"

"Moooooooom, do we _have to _ go to bed _right now_?" Hannah whined, her arms tightening around my waist.

"Yeaah, can't it wait?" Danny asked, eyes wide and pleading. "We can watch one of those movies we got."

I looked up at the ceiling," Fine, fine you two can go to bed later, I'll give you an hour and a half. But I gotta make a phone call real quick, so you can start the movie while I'm doing that." They grinned and ran off to my bedroom, where we kept the TV and dvds at.

I plopped down on the couch, pulled out my phone, and called mom. I streched out and crossed my legs, head falling back on the couch.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey mom," I said, "It's Josie."

"_Hey baby, got any good news for me?" _

I snorted."Depends on your defintion of good," I said dryly.

"_Josie._"

"Henry gave me the days off, the kids and I will be able to make it. We'll come up Friday for the wedding and leave afterwards."

Mom scoffed,"_Nonsense, you and the kids should come up Wensday evening and stay for a bit. Charlie would love to see them again and you could introduce yourselves to the Cullens. Plus, it give you some time to rest, after all you have quiet the drive to make." _

I bit my lip, while mom did have a point, I didn't want to make things to tense between Bella and I before the wedding. But, I could avoid sister dear for two days, it wouldn't be that hard.

"Is dad okay with it?"

_"Of course he is, he'll be ecstatic that you came over." _

"Okay, sounds like a plan then. Is there anything I should avoid wearing?"

"_Actually," _mom said slyly," _Alice, Edward's sister, was wondering if she could-well-pick your all's outfit for the wedding, that's one of the reasons why I suggested you come early." _

Of course. Why wasn't I suprised? "Mom...you know what? Sure, I'm sure Hannah would love that anyways."

I heard a squeal in the background, and I assumed it was Alice. "_Great, we'll see you then."_

* * *

_At the Cullens House_

" Bella, what's your sister's color? She as pale as you?" Alice asked as she flipped through some magazines, eyes dancing across the pages.

Bella looked at the vampire and shrugged. "I don't really know. She tans pretty well, but I don't know too much."

"Renee any help?"

Renee smiled," She is a bit darker than Bella, but not by much. As for color, I'm sure anything could work."

"How about the little ones?"

"Now that, I'm not sure."

**A/N: Well here's chapter two. I think I up-ed the canon wedding date to about Mid-May-ish. But anyways, constructive critism appricated. If you like the story drop a comment! :)**


	3. A Long Way to Go

The next morning I took the twins to school with the promise that I would come back to get them before lunch. So, I had about four hours to pack for the trip to Forks, a drive that took nearly ten hours one way. Great.

Anyways, as soon as I got home I started packing up Hannah and Danny's clothes for the trip. But, I had checked the weather first. Forks rained most of the year, but during the summer there would be pockets of dry and sunny weather and I had rather not packed only rainy weather clothes and it ended up being nice, if hot, weather. Thankfully, the next week was predicted to be sunny and a cool seventy-five degrees.

I thought back to what mom had said about the Alice girl. While I was a bit worried that she had already gotten the clothes and the what-if's of the situation, I had the feeling that she'd come up with better outfits for us than what I could manage. So, I packed play clothes, jeans and the like,pajamas, and some of the twins nicer clothing in case of some more fancy events than what I was told.

For myself, I packed two pairs of jeans, a pair of black dress pants, a blouse, a pair of sneakers and flats, tee's, and pajamas. All in all, our clothes only took up three and a half suitcases, so I put all the hygienic supplies and other items in the left over space. And I had an hour left to spare, go me.

I spent the rest of the time cleaning out the car and re-checking that I had packed everything. Twice.

By the time I had gotten to the school, it was half past eleven o'clock, and ten minutes before the kids' lunch break. Checking them out was easy as usual, and in less than eight minutes we were already on the road.

* * *

Driving with two kids in a small ass car was a nightmare from Hell. Usually, it was no big deal. Usually, the drive was at most only an hour long. We were edging on hour four of ten.

" I swear you two, if you don't stop I will pull this car over and-DANNY! DO NOT PUT THAT IN YOUR SISTER'S HAIR!" I barked out, fists clenching the steering wheel as I kept glancing back at the twins.

"Then tell her to stop calling me stupid!" Danny cried, eyes glassy.

"But you are stupid!" Hannah snapped, pinching his arm.

"Hannah Maria, your brother is not stupid!"

"Why are you taking his side," she shrieked, looking at me with the anger.

"She loves me more!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does! Too!"

Then, Hannah yelled," You're an ass!"

My hands jerked the wheel, causing the car to swerve a bit as I looked back at Hannah in alarm."Hannah!" Both of the kids look up at me, Hannah's eyes wide in fear, Danny's in shock. That's when Hannah started bawling. I groaned, then noticed the Welcome to Oregon center and sighed. I drove off the highway and into the parking lot.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. I was going to deal with Hannah first. I walked over to her side and opened the door. She was still crying, sobs wracking her body as she buried her face into her arms.

"Hannah Maria," I said firmly," c'mon, out of the car."

"N-no," she sobbed, shaking her head wildly.

I took a deep breath, calming down, and reached into the car, unbuckled her, lifted her out, and sat her on the top of the car. An arm resting on both her sides, I gently poked her thigh. "Hannah, look at me," I said quietly, nudging her again.

She sniffled, and looked up her eyes puffy and face red. Hannah had a few tears run down her cheeks that I brushed off. " Hannah Maria, you know what you did wrong?"

Hannah nodded." Y-ye-yeah,"she hiccuped. "I said a ba-bad word and ca-called Danny stu-stupid and hit him."

"And?"

"And ye-yelled at y-you."

"You did, and do you know why that's wrong?" I asked.

"It's mean and hat-hateful."

"That's right," I agreed. "You don't say those things to Danny or anybody else for that matter. Now, you are going to apologize to Danny and we are going to spend a little time outside before we get back on the road. Danny, c'mere."

I heard Danny shuffle around in the car for a second, before popping out on the other side. When he walked over, I picked him up and sat him next to Hannah. " Danny, do you know what you did wrong?"

"I tried to put gum in her hair and told her you loved me more," he said guiltily, staring down at his shoes.

"Why's that wrong?"

"It's mean."

I looked at both of them," Now, I did something wrong too. I shouldn't of yelled at you two, that was mean and I'm sorry. But I need you two to apologize to each other alright? And you both know I love you two very much and I love you both the same, right?"

The twins nodded and look at each other.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said, tears all gone.

"I'm sorry too," Danny replied and gave Hannah a hug.

"So now that that's settled, lets go take a quick potty break." I gave them both a peck on the forehead before putting them both on the ground.

* * *

_At the Cullen's House_

Rose was sitting in one of the many chairs that were in the Cullen's living room, flipping through one of the many bridal catalogues that Alice had bought. "So, what's your sister's kids like, Bella?"

Bella looked over at the blond," I don't know, this will be the first time I've met them."

A single raised perfect eyebrow showed Rose's disbelief," Seriously? You've never met your only niece and nephew? You've got to be kidding."

"I doubt that," Bella said under her breath, even though she knew Rose and the other two vampires in the room heard that. "But, yeah, I've never met them."

_I wonder what she meant by that_, Rose thought, but dismissed it when she saw Emmett walk through the door.

**So this is chapter three! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. But between finals, EOCs, and AP testing, I just haven't had the time. Plus I was a little lost on how to continue this. On the bright side though, it's now summer break so I'll be having more time to write! Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed-you all are the best! If you'd like, please leave a review! **


	4. Coming Home

Once we were back in the car, the rest of the ride went rather smoothly, Hannah and Danny napping nearly the entire time. With only about twenty minutes until we reached dad's place, the twins woke up and began asking a million questions.

"What should we call your momma, mom?" Danny asked first, bouncing in his seat as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"Uh, she'll probably tell you what she wants you to call her, if not-well, we'll improvise," I replied, fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

"What about your sister?"

Ah, that was an even harder question. "I have no clue about that one...just call her Bella."

"Where's the weddin'?"

"I dunno ."

"Is it outside?"

"I hope not," if it was, they were really risking the wedding being rained out. While the rain isn't as constant in the summer months, there was still chances of anything from just a light sprinkle to a torrential down-pour.

"Are we meetin' them today?"

"You're gonna see your papaw today, and all the others tomorrow, since it's so late," I explained, turning from main street to the road that led to dad's.

"Do you think they'll like us?"

I smile and look back at them,"Of course they will baby, what's not to like?" I just hoped Bella won't start any of her shit when she meets the twins. "And here's your papaw's house!" I said, pulling into the drive.

The house looked as it always had. The pure white panels, the green steps that lead up to the door, the faded blue of the window edging. Dad's police car sat in the driveway, along with another vehicle that I didn't recognize, but man was it nice. I parked behind dad and turned off the car.

I twisted around to look at the twins, "You ready?"

Hannah shook her head eagerly, while Danny flashed an anxious smile.

"Alrighty, let's go. Grab your bags."

I ended up carrying all the bags.

As we walked up the path I could she the silhouette of dad walking across the living room to meet us at the door, and then the door being thrown open with dad standing in front of it.

"Joie," dad said warmly, a small smile gracing his face," Here, let me take some of those."

"Thanks," I said passing over two of the four bags too him. I nudged the kids inside and dropped the other two bags underneath the coat rack. Dad put the others right next to them and smiled again.

"Well look at you two," he said crouching down so that he was at eye-level with the twins." You've gotten bigger since I last saw you two, next time you'll be the size of giants!"

They both giggled and hugged him."Hi, papaw!" they said, their skinny arms wrapped around his neck.

Dad chuckled and returned the hug for a few moments before letting go and standing back up. " Lookin' good Joie, how's California been treating you?" He asked as we hugged, my face in the crook of his neck.

I breathed in, the familiar smell of salt water and cologne reminded me of my childhood. I hugged him tighter,"It's been good,dad. It's been good." I let him go, then look down at the twins. "Hey, about you go put your things in the guest room, while me and papaw talk. The room is just down that hall and on the left."

Danny nodded and reached for his bag and Hannah followed suit, both of them dragging their bags down to their room.

"The house looks good dad, never seen it so clean before," I said jokingly as we walked into the living room. I took a seat on the couch while dad sat in his armchair.

"Alice wanted the house sparkling clean before you all showed up, so we cleaned the house top to bottom this morning."

"Alice?" I asked, and tried to put the name to a face, but no such luck.

"She's Bella's best friend, and Edward's sister," dad explained.

"Oh, right, mom told me about her. But who's Edward?"

Dad frowned and ran a hand through his hair," How much do you know about the wedding?"

Cheeks heating up, I replied," Uh, pretty much nothing if I'm being honest."

Dad shook his head,"Well-"

"Mom!" Danny shouted down the hall, "Did you really wear braces when you were a kid?"

"Sorry Joie, your room has pretty much been untouched since you graduated," Dad said apologetically.

Ah, great, who know's what they'll find.

* * *

_At The Cullen's House_

"Charlie said that Josie will be coming here with her kids tomorrow," Bella said as she laid her phone back down on the table.

"You know, I kind of wish that I had Charlie clean the living room instead of your sister's, I'm dying to know what she looks like," Alice said, laying against Jasper.

Bella scoffed," Trust me, her high school pictures look nothing like her now, well, at least I hope not."

"Why do you say that Bella?" Esme asked.

"She dyed her hair a lot: red, purple, blue, et cetera. I hope she's dropped that habit."

"Well, if she's dyed it recently, I can make it work," Alice said, confidence in her voice.

Bella said nothing in return.

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since last update! I have two questions for you all though: **

**Would you like Josie to become involved (romantically) with someone? Who?**

**and**

**Do you want her to find out about the Big Secret?**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or followed!**


End file.
